Kaito Shion Vs The World
by Samara Kresnik
Summary: -Para salir conmigo, debes derrotar a mis 7 malvados exnovios- -Entonces debo pelear...- -Derrotar- -¿Derrotar a tus 7 malvados exnovios?- Pesimo Summary! muchos personajes de Vocaloid, historia Kaito x Meiko
1. Chapter 1

_Scott Pilgrim Vs the World es una historia original, en la que he basado mi historia sin fines de lucro, cualquier trama es perteneciente a su respectivo autor._

_Los personajes de Vocaloid, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

**Kaito Shion Vs The World**

…Caminaba por una larga vereda. Un verde jardín. La vereda parecía guiar hasta el sol, pues al final del camino podía verse un enorme resplandor dorado, y frente a él… aguardaba ella…

-Despierta, Kaito- escuchó entre sus sueños, pero no era la voz de aquella joven, nunca le había oído hablar- ¡Kaito!- insistió la voz, fue cuando decidió despertar.

-¿Qué pasa?- mencionó adormilado, sentándose en la cama tallándose los ojos.

Su compañero de departamento le hablaba desde la cocina. Aquello no podía llamarse "departamento" debido a que era una sola habitación, con un pequeño baño, una sola cama, un buro con un ordenador, una cocina diminuta con una estufa y una barra.

-Es casi medio día ¿acaso piensas dormir todo el día?- el joven de largo cabello morado, que lo llevaba en una larga coleta de caballo le miraba mientras sostenía en su mano un sartén.

-Lo siento… mmm…. ¿Qué huele también? ¿Me has hecho el desayuno?- mencionó el peliazul levantándose de la cama.

-Así es- sonrió el otro- Acércate que ya casi está listo-

-Muchas gracias… ¡Ehhh! ¿Por qué rayos no llevas pantalones?-

Aquella era la preciada vida de Kaito Shion. Un joven de 24 años que no hacía más que holgazanear. Después de terminada su universidad nunca ejerció, formo una banda con dos de sus amigos y compartió su hogar con su mejor amigo homosexual.

-¿Me acompañarías a la preparatoria? Necesito pasar por Miku...- preguntó el peliazul mientras degustaba un pedazo de tocino frito con su tenedor.

-¿Aun sigues saliendo con esa jovencita? Eres un asalta cunas- mencionó el otro que elegantemente bebía de una taza de café.

-Por supuesto que no… ella… ahm… solo es unos años menor. Además, tenemos una relación muy inocente-

-¿Inocente?... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Bueno ahm… desde aquel día que la conocí en el autobús, ya sabes, cuando le ayude con sus libros y empezamos a salir… pues, nunca nos hemos besado-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Llevas saliendo con ese chico más de dos meses y nunca se han besado?-

-Bueno una vez nos tomamos de las manos y… ¿Qué? ¿Chico? ¡Miku es una chica!-

-Oh lo siento – se encogió de hombros- Me es difícil imaginar relaciones Hombre/Mujer-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos.

-Creo que… usas a esa chica como pretexto- comenzó el de cabello morado- tenias tanto tiempo sin pareja desde que lo de Lu…-

-Cállate, Miku no tiene nada que ver son eso-

El otro le miró no muy convencido. Kaito desvió la mirada hacia la única cama en la habitación, la cual era compartida por él y su compañero.

-¿Por qué no tenemos otra cama?- cambió el tema el peliazul.

-Porque esa la compre yo y tú no has querido comprar otra… agradece que te dejo compartirla conmigo y no duermes en el suelo-

-Eso es tan bizarro- mencionó poniéndose de pie, para después dirigirse a la puerta que daba al baño.

-Admítelo Kaito, siempre serás mi perra- bromeó el otro riendo, mientras terminaba su taza de café.

Una hora más tarde. Ambos caminaban por la fría calle. Eran finales de la temporada invernal, la primavera no estaba muy lejos, pero aun así el frio era intenso, toda la gente al pasar parecía uniformada con sus abrigos y bufandas.

-Repíteme porque debo acompañarte a recoger a tu novia a la escuela-

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo…- el otro alzó la ceja- y… porque quizás conozcas chicos jóvenes y vírgenes-

-Te odio-

Poco después llegaron a la entrada de la preparatoria, varios estudiantes comenzaron a salir, cansados de las clases y abrigados por el frio. Ambos jóvenes adultos esperaron junto a las rejas de la entrada, hasta que la joven de cabello verde azulado se dejo ver entre los que salían.

-Miku, por aquí-

-¡Kaito!- sonrió la menor, aproximándose hasta el peliazul y su amigo, saludando con la mano- Hola tú debes ser Gakupo…-

-Así es, un placer Miku…- sonrió mirándole, después volteó hacia Kaito- Bueno, debo irme-

-¿No nos acompañas? Planeábamos ir a comer pizza- comentó Miku

-Ya tengo un compromiso, pero cuando desees puedes ir a cenar con nosotros, cocinare algo para los tres en nuestro departamento…-

-¡Waaa! ¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó emocionada- Siempre he querido conocer ese departamento.

-No tiene nada de interesante- sonrió el peliazul- Nos vemos en la noche Gakupo-

-Hasta entonces Kaito, Miku… de nuevo, todo un placer-

-El placer es todo mío, que tengas un buen día-

Gakupo se retiró. Los otros dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la pizzería que estaba a unas cuantas calles, mientras Miku le contaba a Kaito como había sido su día en la escuela. Al entrar al establecimiento tomaron asiento en una de las mesas.

-Sabes, estaba pensando…- mencionó mientras terminar un pedazo de pizza con peperoni- que si te gustaría ir al ensayo de mi banda-

-¿De tu banda? ¿Fuck Rain-Bow? - le miró ilusionada- ¡Claro que sí!-

-No somos buenos ni nada de eso… de hecho creo que somos malísimos, pero pues… creo que sería algo bueno para hacer juntos-

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Hoy tienes ensayo?-

-Si… ¿Puedes hoy?-

-Ahm… - se detuvo un poco a pensar- Depende, si es muy tarde no… porque tendría que pedir permiso a mi madre con anticipación-

-Es a las 5… De 5 a 7, después yo mismo te acompaño a casa-

-Excelente- sonrió aun más la menor.

Casi las 5, Kaito se encontraba en casa de Dell y Nigaito. Dell era el guitarrista y se podría decir que el talento de la banda, y Nigaito era únicamente su compañero. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del ensayo, sentados en el suelo recargados a la pared junto con Gumi, la baterista de la banda.

-Llegas temprano ¿A que debemos el milagro?- preguntó del mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiendo un poco sus pantalones.

-Pues… invite a alguien al ensayo, y quería llegar antes que ella-

-Uhh… ¿estamos hablando de la nueva conquista de Kaito Shion?- Bromeo Gumi con una sonrisa.

-Algo hay de eso…- sonrió el peliazul, a lo que Gumi borro su sonrisa.

El timbre de aquel sitio se hizo sonar, Nigaito se ofreció a ser el que abriera, bajo las escaleras y momentos más tardes subió de vuelta con Miku como compañía.

-Todos, ella es Miku-

-Hola, es un placer- Saludo la joven con su mano, a lo que respondieron los otros igual.

-El es Dell, el dueño de la casa… y se podría decir que el talento de la banda –alzó el pulgar hacia Dell - ella es Gumi, nuestra baterista… Y a Nigaito, bueno, a él ya lo conoces-

-Oh… ¿Tu que instrumento tocas?- preguntó Miku al peliverde.

-Nada, solo vivo aquí- respondió el otro, rascándose la nuca.

-Así que eres la novia del perdedor de Kaito- comentó Gumi mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose un poco también.

-¿Perdedor?- preguntó incrédula, mirando hacia la baterista.

-Solo bromeo, mucho gusto en conocerte Miku- sonrió la peliverde ofreciéndole la mano.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones con sus instrumentos, tomando asiento en el único sillón de la habitación Miku junto con Nigaito.

-¡Nosotros somos Fuck Rain-Bow y esto rockea así!- Gritó Gumi levantando las baquetas, para después comenzar a tocar junto con sus otros dos compañeros.

Mientras tocaban una de sus tantas melodías escritas por Dell. Miku les miraba deleitada, juntando sus manos observándoles con los ojos como platos, a lo cual Nigaito observaba de forma extraña.

-Te dije que éramos malos- mencionó Kaito mientras caminaba junto con Miku por la helada acera rumbo a su casa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Son excelentes! Gumi es estruendosa, Dell tan genial y tu…-

-¿Un tonto con un bajo?- completó el peliazul sonriendo.

-No, pienso que eres un bajista muy atractivo-

-Eso no quita que sea un tonto-

Ambos rieron, llegando a la entrada de la casa Hatsune. Kaito se despidió con la mano, para dar media vuelta y comenzar a retirarse.

-Ah… Kaito- lo llamó la menor.

-¿Si…?-

Al girarse para responder, fue recibido con los labios de Miku, que depositaban un tierno y sencillo beso sobre los labios del peliazul.

-Nada… No-nos vemos mañana-

Una sonrojada Miku corrió hacia el interior de su casa, dejando atrás a un atolondrado Kaito.

Esa era la preciada vida de Kaito Shion, que no se imaginaba que todo lo que conocía estaba a punto de cambiar.

_**Sean amables y dejen reviews, prometo que la historia sera mas entretenida capitulo por capitulo... beshos =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Scott Pilgrim Vs the World es una historia original, en la que he basado mi historia sin fines de lucro, cualquier trama es perteneciente a su respectivo autor._

_Los personajes de Vocaloid, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

**Kaito Shion Vs The World**

…Caminaba de nuevo por aquella vereda. Todo parecía tan solo, el se sentía tan solo… A pesar de tanta belleza de flores a su alrededor…

-Estoy tan solo…-

El peliazul se detuvo, cayendo de rodillas, a pesar del ambiente tan primaveral y el intenso resplandor del sol, sentía frio.

-No estás solo, y mejor apártate-

Al levantar la mirada, vio pasar una silueta fugazmente a su lado, deslizándose, aunque paso de forma fugaz, pudo saber quién era.

-¡Espera!-

El peliazul despertó exaltado. Todo había sido un sueño otra vez. Talló sus ojos y vio el reloj de muñeca que estaba sobre el suelo con el resto de su ropa del día de ayer, 10 de la mañana.

-¿Qué quieres que espere?- preguntó el pelivioleta que desayunaba un cereal junto a la barra. Pensando que se había referido a él.

-No, fue ese sueño otra vez-

-¿La chica misteriosa?-

El peliazul solo asintió, volviéndose a dejar caer sobre la cama. Gakupo le miraba desde su sitio.

-Kaito…-

-¿Si?-

-Ella es demasiado buena para ti-

-¿La chica misteriosa?-

-Hablo de Miku…-

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, el peliazul se cubrió los ojos, suspirando.

-Lo sé-

El teléfono sonó, cortando así el momento de tensión, Kaito tomo la bocina.

-¿Diga?-

-¿17 años? ¿Colegiala? ¿Qué clase de enfermo mental eres?-

-¿Kaiko eres tú…?-

-¡No me cambies la conversación! ¿Cómo es que sales con una chica de 17 años?-

-¿Quieres dejar de gritarme? Soy lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que hago, además, como te enteraste-

-Gakupo me lo dijo, ¡Pero no es el punto!-

Mientras su hermana le decía los mil y un motivos de porque no salir con una menor de edad el peliazul observaba a su compañero con reproche, el cual había dejado el plato de cereal y presuroso se había encerrado en el baño.

-¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Si Kaiko, pero te aseguro que todo está bajo control…-

-¡Eres patético!- reprendió la voz por teléfono- Cuando dijimos que superaras lo de ella no nos referíamos a esto-

El peliazul se mordió los labios, intentando no reclamar.

-Kaiko, debo irme… te veré otro día-

Ante la voz de su hermana que hacia un par de reclama más, colgó la bocina.

-Repíteme porque tenemos que ir a esta ridícula fiesta-

Ese mismo día, ya de noche, los miembros de Fuck Rain-bow y su único fan caminaban por la calle.

-Porque Haku nos invito, y no podíamos negarnos a una invitación de Haku- Respondió Dell, que caminaba junto con Nigaito frente a Kaito y a Gumi, la cual alzo una ceja.

-Nosotros si podíamos, tú eres el único obligado a ir, eres su hermano-

Al entrar a la casa de la albina, notaron que todo estaba repleto de gente. Ella les recibió entre la multitud, encontrándose ya un poco alcoholizada.

-Haku Haku Haku… -negó Dell con desaprobación- Apenas son las 10 de la noche y ya estas ebria…-

-Estoy lo suficientemente cuerda- mencionó con sus mejillas rojas debido al alcohol, y sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados- Que bien que hayan venido todos, adelante y diviértanse.

La fiesta parecía agradable, llena de música, personas bailando, conversando y bebiendo… pero aun así, Kaito Shion no podía evitar aburrirse, Gumi y Nigaito andaban por ahí cada quien en lo suyo, Dell intentando que su hermana no se alcoholizara más. A pesar de estar rodeado de gente, se sentía de nuevo…

-…Solo- murmuró para sí mismo, llevando un vaso de bebida en sus manos.

Fue cuando al desviar su mirada, le vio ahí. Recargada en la pared, blusa de cuello de tortuga y manga larga, color rojo entallada al cuerpo, al igual que su pantalón de mezclilla. Su cabello corto caía un poco arriba de sus hombros, color castaño; sosteniendo un vaso con bebida observaba hacia la gente sin ninguna atención aparente.

Kaito apretó el vaso en su mano izquierda hasta arrugarlo. Y paso decidido avanzó hasta donde ella estaba, lentamente aproximándose a ella por la pared, quedando recargado a su lado.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal?-

-Nada, todo bien por aquí-

-Linda fiesta ¿No crees?-

-Supongo…-

La joven ni siquiera había volteado a verle, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Escuche que un chico se bebió una botella frente a todos de un solo trago y que la vomitó de inmediato, ¿tú viste eso?-

-Ehh… no-

La joven volteo a verlo, alzando la ceja… y después nerviosamente volvió a beber de su vaso, Kaito reaccionó que su intento por entablar una conversación fue estúpido, comenzando a sentirse apenado.

-Te dejare sola para siempre, jeje-

-Gracias-

Kaito se retiró de inmediato, buscando rápidamente entre la gente a Haku… localizándola discutiendo con su hermano.

-Entiende que no estoy ebria Dell…-

-La última vez apareciste en una habitación con otras 5 personas que ni siquiera conocías, solo intento protegerte…-

-Ehh… disculpen-

Ambos albinos voltearon hacia el peliazul.

-¿Qué pasa Kaito?- preguntó Dell.

-Haku ¿De casualidad conoces a una chica que tiene el cabello como por aquí?- hizo una señal con sus manos del largo del cabello- es castaña… tiene puesto una blusa cuello de tortuga y…-

-Es Meiko Sakine…-

-¿La conoces bien? Dime todo lo que sepas-

-Acaba de mudarse aquí, trabaja en el servicio de paquetería de EBay… completamente fuera de tu alcance-

-¿Fuera de mi alcance?-

-No eres su tipo, ella es mas como…-

Antes de que pudiese continuar, el peliazul se había retirado del sitio. Decidido a seguir a Meiko el resto de la fiesta. Subiendo las escaleras, bajando las escaleras, entre la gente, en la fila para entrar al baño… así hasta la hora en que ella salió de aquel lugar.

Al regresar a casa, se encontró con que su compañero de habitación ya se encontraba dormido, así que tuvo que esperar a la mañana siguiente para contarle su asombroso descubrimiento.

-¡Existe! ¡Existe!-

-¿Quieres decir que en la fiesta de Haku conociste a la chica con la que sueñas cada noche?-

-¡Si! ¿No es genial? Su nombre es Meiko Sakine… Es muchísimo más hermosa en persona-

-¿Lo es…?-

-Si… solo que no supe como invitarla a salir, fue tan extraño, seguramente me llamaría acosador-

-¿Y seguirle todo el día en la fiesta no fue acosador?-

El peliazul no respondió a eso, y encendió el ordenador.

-¿Tú cuenta de EBay esta adjunta a tu tarjeta de crédito?-

Gakupo suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras el joven comenzaba a teclear.

-Encargare algo realmente genial-

-¿Sabias que hay más de 1 repartidor de servicio postal en toda la ciudad?-

-Aun así hay una miserable oportunidad de que sea ella quien me lo traiga- sonrió- Uhm… recibí un mail, veamos… _Querido Sr. Shion, mi nombre es Ayame Ensei y quiero avisarle que nuestro combate se llevara próximamente, le pido este preparado para… _bla bla bla… ¡Oh por Dios!-

-¿Qué pasa Kaito?- preguntó el otro preocupado.

-Esto es… esto es…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- Preguntó el otro expectante.

-Una mierda…- respondió el peliazul, a lo que Gakupo bufó- Borrar – Clickeó. Después se puso de pie y camino frente a la puerta, sentándose.

-Kaito… ¿Estas esperando un paquete que acabas de encargar?-

-No…-

Gakupo alzó una ceja.

-Tal vez-

**_Gracias por leer =D Sera Meiko quien le entrege su paquete a Kaito? Porque ella esta fuera de su alcance? Quien es Ayame Ensei? Que Kaito no sale con Miku? Que rayos encargo Kaito de Ebay? LOL_**

**_Gracias a GRIMMORIUM por ser mi primer Review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._**

**_Dejen sus reviews y muchas gracias por leer! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Scott Pilgrim Vs the World es una historia original, en la que he basado mi historia sin fines de lucro, cualquier trama es perteneciente a su respectivo autor._

_Los personajes de Vocaloid, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

**Kaito Shion Vs The World**

-Estaba pensando en comprar más faldas, ahora que viene el tiempo de primavera, ya que me gusta mucho como luzco con la falda de la escuela, comprare unas para vestir…-

Miku y Kaito se encontraban en una tienda departamental, la joven de largas coletas veía unas cuantas chaquetas descolgándolas y poniéndolas frente a ella para imaginarse que tal se vería con ellas puestas.

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer un pay de limón al café de la esquina?-

-Ahm… no puedo, le prometí a Gakupo que regresaría temprano a casa para ayudarle a limpiar…-

-Oh… ¿Puedo acompañarte? Te ayudare a limpiar-

-Eres muy amable Miku… pero, nuestro hogar es… como una guarida donde no se admiten mujeres-

-Es algo así como… ¿Una base masculina?- sonrió la chica, mirándole.

-Algo así… -rio un poco- ¿Podemos vernos otro día?-

-Está bien- Miku sonrió, aproximándose al peliazul con la intención de darle otro beso, a lo que el giro el rostro, de manera que el beso quedara en su mejilla.

-Entonces nos vemos, la chaqueta verde te sienta muy bien, deberías comprarla- Y dicho esto salió rápidamente de la tienda.

Kaito corrió rápidamente hacia su hogar. Entrando deprisa, observó que su compañero Gakupo no estaba solo en la cocina…

-Ejem… lamento interrumpir-

-Hola Kaito, regresaste temprano-

El peliazul sonrió nerviosamente caminando hacia la cama para sentarse, Gakupo seguía con sus manos en la cintura del joven que se encontraba con él.

-¿Ya conoces a Taito verdad?...-

-Si… jeje… gusto en verte de nuevo Taito-

El joven de cabello oscuro le sonrió, apartándose lentamente de Gakupo. Acomodándose el parche que le cubría el ojo derecho.

-Uhm… Gakupo ¿No llego mi paquete verdad?-

-Descuida, no ha llegado… y si vas a pasar el día aquí esperando el paquete, espero que al menos puedas limpiar un poco-

-Lo prometo- dijo el peliazul llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Bueno, Taito y yo nos vamos… no me esperes despierto- bromeó tomándole de la mano al atractivo chico de cabello oscuro, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Nos vemos después Kaito….- se despidió el del parche con su suave y seductora voz.

…Caminaba de nuevo por aquella vereda tan familiar. Esta vez al final de la vereda había una puerta. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero de repente aquella silueta tan familiar paso a su lado deslizándose nuevamente, tenia puesto unos patines y patinaba a toda velocidad a aquella puerta… la cual era tremendamente familiar…

Despertó de golpe y se levantó tan rápido como le fue posible, corriendo hacia la puerta abriéndola.

-Eh… ¿toc toc?-

Ahí estaba ella, quien estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando el peliazul le abrió. Vestía una falda roja con unas mallas negras que protegían sus piernas del frio, llevaba puestos unos patines en sus pies, vistiendo una sudadera gruesa color gris abierta que dejaba ver su blusa blanca con un estampado de un micrófono.

-¿Kaito Shion?- preguntó al ver como el peliazul le miraba con una tonta expresión.

-No me lo vas a creer, pero estaba soñando que justo te dirigías a mi puerta me levante y abrí y resulto que estabas aquí ¿No te parece extraño?-

-Si un poco… -respondió sin mucho interés- este paquete es para ti…-dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja envuelta.

-¿No crees que es extraño que de todos los empleados de paquetería tu me lo hayas traído? Es que sabes… te conocí en la fiesta de Haku, no sé si me recuerdas…-

-Creo que sí, te recuerdo vagamente… ¿puedes firmar el recibido?-

-Supongo que quieres que firme para que puedas irte-

-Así es-

-Estaba pensando en invitarte a salir pero creo que suena demasiado estúpido así que cambie de idea…-

-¿Puedes firmar…?-

-Entonces…. ¿no quieres salir conmigo?-

El peliazul le miraba sonriendo felizmente, a pesar de la indiferencia y aparente frialdad de la joven, la cual suspiro.

-¿Si digo que si firmaras el recibido?-

El joven le arrebato la hoja de recibido a la joven y el paquete, firmando el papel rápidamente se lo entregó a la castaña y arrojó el paquete hacia atrás, encestando en el bote de basura.

-Entonces… ¿puedes a las 8?- pregunto ilusionado el joven recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Te veré aquí a las 8- Meiko dio media vuelta y se alejo patinando.

Llegada la hora, el peliazul y la castaña caminaban por la acera alejándose del hogar de Kaito y Gakupo. Ambos bien abrigados, debido a que ese día había especialmente frio, incluso había un poco de nieve ya cubriendo el piso.

-¿Entonces acabas de mudarte aquí?- preguntó el peliazul que caminaba a su lado con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

-Si… conseguí el trabajo de repartidora aquí y decidí mudarme-

-Oh… ¿Y que hacías donde vivías antes?-

-Estaba… intentando volverme cantante-

Aquello lo había dicho en un tono amargo, que el peliazul, distraído en su emoción por salir con la chica no había notado.

-¿Cantas? Eso suena bien, yo tengo una banda-

-¿Tienes una banda?-

-Si, somos un asco tocando realmente- rió nervioso, mirándole.

-Tendría que verlos-

Llegaron a un parque, sentándose en un par de columpios.

-Auh… Se me ha helado el trasero- mencionó el peliazul, comenzando a balancearse lentamente en el columpio.

La castaña sonrió levemente.

-No es algo muy brillante para decir en la primera cita-

El peliazul detuvo el columpio, mirándole.

-Entonces… ¿esto es una cita?-

La joven abrió los ojos un poco, sorprendida de lo que ella misma había dicho… observando hacia enfrente comenzó a balancearse en el columpio.

-Creo que he hablado de más-

Repentinamente, empezó a caer nieve de nuevo, pero esta vez con más intensidad. La castaña detuvo el columpio bajando de este, observando al peliazul.

-Creo que esto se va a poner helado… ven, mi casa no está lejos de aquí-

Kaito bajo del columpio y comenzó a caminar rápidamente junto a la peliazul. Un par de minutos más tarde, cuando la nevada se había intensificado, arribaban a la casa de Meiko, entrando dejaron colgadas sus chamarras junto a la puerta, al igual que sus bufandas.

-¿Quieres un poco de te…?

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué sabor tienes?-

Meiko se encontraba en la cocina, terminando de poner a calentar el agua, buscando entre los anaqueles. El peliazul esperaba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa.

-Tengo de yerbabuena, fresa, rosas, zarzamora, menta, ginseng, manzanilla, vainilla, limón, esencias tropicales, frutas del bosque, canela…-

-¿Cuál tomaras tu?- pregunto aturdido el peliazul ante tantos sabores.

-Creo que de menta…- dijo tomando dos tazas, colocándolas sobre la mesa.

-Tomaré uno igual- sonrió el peliazul, a lo que la joven correspondió a la sonrisa.

Sirvió el agua en las tazas y preparó el té.

-Vuelvo en un momento… - mencionó mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, subiendo.

El peliazul se dispuso a esperar, bebiendo un poco de te… se dio cuenta que estaba un poco amargo, necesitaba azúcar. Se puso de pie para buscar el azúcar… pero con temor de desacomodar el orden en el que Meiko tenía su cocina decidió mejor subir a preguntarle.

-Oye Meiko… ¿el azúcar donde es…ta?-

-Hey idiota… Me estoy vistiendo-

Había entrado al cuarto de la joven. Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba Meiko frente al armario, vistiendo su falda roja pero si su blusa, dejando ver una hermosa pieza de lencería color negro por sostén.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- mencionó el peliazul cubriéndose los ojos- La puerta estaba abierta y… ¡Lo lamento en verdad!-

-No te preocupes, está bien-

La voz de la castaña estaba demasiado cerca. El peliazul se descubrió los ojos, viendo que Meiko se encontraba frente a el, y no solo eso… sino que ya no llevaba puesta su falda tampoco, dejando ver unas atractivas bragas negras que hacían juego con el sostén.

-Eh… ¿Meiko?-

La joven terminó con la distancia entre los dos, comenzando a besarle, beso al cual el peliazul correspondió ansiosamente. En pocos segundos el peliazul estaba sobre la cama vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior, con la castaña encima suyo aun besándole, ambos bajo la sabana. Meiko separó sus labios, abriendo los ojos para mirar al peliazul fijamente… el cual también abrió sus ojos, ligeramente apenado y confundido por aquella situación.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No quiero tener sexo contigo… no hoy-

El joven se sintió aun mas confundido, a pesar de que ella había originado esa situación… ¡ahora decía que no quería intimar con él! Pero luego reaccionó, pensando en el final de la frase… "no hoy".

-Bueno… entonces creo que debería irme- mencionó el peliazul sonriendo levemente, intentando levantarse.

-No, es tarde y sigue nevando afuera- dijo Meiko, acomodándose recostada junto al otro- Puedes dormir aquí si quieres-

Sin duda se encontraba frente a una chica demasiado extraña e intrigante, pero sin duda eso provocaba que le atrajera aun más.

-Está bien…-

A la mañana siguiente, Meiko cerraba la puerta de su hogar estando con Kaito fuera de la casa. Después de sacar la llave se giró hacia el peliazul.

-Bueno, te veo luego amigo…-

-Mi banda tocará hoy en un club… ¿no te gustaría ir a vernos?-

La joven que había comenzado a caminar alejándose del peliazul le miro.

-¿Qué club?-

-Norm's place… hoy en la noche ¿Te agradaría?-

-Ahí estaré-

Y sin decir nada mas, Meiko se alejó patinando.

**_Espero que les haya gustado este cap =) dejen reviews porfavor ;-; _**

**_Muchas gracias por leer __**


	4. Chapter 4

_Scott Pilgrim Vs the World es una historia original, en la que he basado mi historia sin fines de lucro, cualquier trama es perteneciente a su respectivo autor._

_Los personajes de Vocaloid, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

**Kaito Shion Vs The World**

Norm's Place no era el club más genial de la ciudad, en realidad… muchos solían compararlo con el basurero municipal. Pero ese día, para Kaito Shion parecía ser el sitio perfecto.

-Tocaremos en menos de 10 minutos… Dell no soporta el nerviosismo y Gumi trata de controlarlo-

Kaito se encontraba próximo a una mesa que tenia perfecta vista del escenario, donde sentados le miraban su hermana Kaiko, su novio Kuro y Gakupo.

-Deberías ir a darle apoyo moral, y terminar de prepararse- sugirió Kiako a su hermano.

-Bueno… es que yo…-

El peliazul miraba discretamente hacia todos lados, buscando por casualidad a la castaña. Sin éxito de encontrarla.

-Iré tras bambalinas, disfruten la función-

-Sabes que tu banda apesta…- agregó Gakupo.

-Gracias Gakupo-

Tras el escenario, Dell no dejaba de morderse las uñas, aunque aquel club era desagradable, extrañamente se encontraba repleto de gente, quizás demasiada.

-No podremos con esto… ¡nos abuchearan! ¡Nos arrojaran bebidas y basura!-

-Este lugar es un basurero, es normal que haya basura-

Gumi tomo la mano de Dell alejándosela de la boca para que dejara de morderse las uñas.

-Lamento la demora- apareció el peliazul, sonriéndole a los dos presentes.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? Estamos a punto de salir- regañó Gumi – Nigaito acaba de conectar todo-

Dell dejó escapar un grito de niña, a lo que Gumi y Kaito alzaron una ceja.

-Chicos, todo está listo…- mencionó Nigaito mientras entraba tras la cortina- Kaito, ahí estas, Miku me llamó y me pidió que la disculparas porque tiene un examen mañana no pudo venir, y que si algo le ocurre a tu celular porque no logra llamarte…-

-La banda invitada a continuación, Fuck Rain-Bow – se escuchó una voz en desde el escenario.

-Llegó la hora amigos-

Los tres integrantes tomaron sus lugares. Kaito después de colocarse su guitarra volteó hacia el público, si que había gente. Pero su atención se concentró en una persona, cierta castaña que se dirigía casualmente hacia donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Oye… disculpa-

Meiko llegó hasta la mesa de Kaiko, Gakupo y Kuro, llamando la atención de los tres. La castaña se dirigió a la peliazul.

-Te pareces a alguien que conozco, que casualmente ya está en el escenario-

-Si, es mi estúpido hermano Kaito… jejeje, mucho gusto, soy Kaiko Shion, y él es su compañero de departamento, Gakupo…. Y el mi novio, Kuro-

-Mucho gusto- respondió Kuro.

-Mucho mas gusto para mí- sonrió coquetamente Gakupo, dedicándole una discreta mirada a Kuro.

-Un placer, así que Kaito es tu hermano-

-Si… ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Meiko, Meiko Sakine-

Gakupo le miró al instante de oír ese nombre. Así que ella era la chica. Kaiko la invito a sentarse con ellos y ella accedió.

-¡NOSOSTROS SOMOS FUCK-RAINBOW! ¡Y esto rockea mas o menos así! UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO-

Empezaron a tocar una estruendosa melodía, mejor de lo normal. Las personas parecían haberse ambientado, y Kaito miraba de vez en cuando a su musa de esa noche.

-¡Mr. Shion!-

Se escucho una voz por todo el club, una pequeña explosión provocó con agujero en el techo. Del cual por medio de una soga, tal como si fuese un ladrón en una joyería, descendió un joven de gafas y cabello negro que vestía un elegante traje negro. Una vez completamente deslizado de la soga corrió fugazmente hacia el escenario, subiendo a este acrobáticamente con una marometa, colocándose en posición de batalla.

-¿Qué demonios?- preguntó Gumi mientras detrás de su batería observaba, al mismo tiempo que Dell y Kaito se quitaban sus instrumentos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Ayame Ensei, considere nuestra pelea… ¡INICIADA!-

El pelinegro se abalanzó hacia Kaito a puño cerrado, a lo que Kaito reacciono recibiendo el golpe con su mano, para después darle un golpe en el pecho que lo hizo salir impulsado hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-preguntó Kaito confundido, observando como el otro se recuperaba del impacto.

-Soy el primer ex novio malvado de Meiko-

-¿Qué?-

Todos en la mesa de Meiko que observaban al escenario voltearon a verla a ella, quien con sus ojos como platos observaba aun hacia el escenario.

Ayame volvió a impulsarse de nuevo hacia Kaito, enviándole una serie de golpes y patadas, las cuales Kaito esquivaba lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Espera! – Detuvo al pelinegro antes de que pudiera darle otro golpe- ¿Estamos peleando por Meiko?-

-¿No recibiste mi e-mail explicando la situación? – Preguntó el pelinegro ladeando el rostro.

-Ahm… Creo que si…-

-¡Lo borraste!- gritó Gakupo de su sitio, a lo que Kaito sonrió nerviosamente.

-¡Que falta de educación!- Ayame se ofendió, volviendo a irse contra Kaito, a lo cual este distraído fue arrojado fuera del escenario contra una mesa de un puñetazo.

-¿Con que clase de gente violenta saliste?- le gritó un poco adolorido a Meiko, la cual seguía mirando todo sin poderlo creer.

-Yo… Fue a los 13 años, curiosamente la etapa de la experimentación sexual entre los estudiantes… y por alguna extraña razón todos en el colegio quería salir conmigo, pero todos eran muy…. Todos menos el callado y rata de biblioteca Ayame Ensei. Fui yo quien lo invitó a salir para que aquellos idiotas dejaran de molestarme, y resulto que Ensei era un buen peleador… así que entre los dos derrotamos a cualquiera que siguiera molestándome…-

-Suena a una linda historia de amor- comentó Kaito mientras nuevamente recibía mas puñetazos y golpes del pelinegro, los cuales esquivaba y trataba de defender.

-Pues… en realidad terminé con el apenas pasada una semana y media de nuestro noviazgo-

Ayame detuvo los golpes en seco hacia el peliazul, girándose en dirección a Meiko, señalándola.

-¡Pagaras por eso Sakine!-

Antes de que el pelinegro hiciera algún movimiento, Kaito se aproximó a él girándolo por los hombros nuevamente hacia él, dándole un puñetazo en la barbilla que lo suspendió en el aire, estallando y dejando en su lugar humo en forma de notas musicales, escuchándose una melodía perderse en el ambiente.

Toda la gente aplaudió, tal cual si se tratara de un acto de magia. Meiko se puso de pie rápidamente de su asiento y camino hacia Kaito, quien tomándole de la mano prefirió salir del lugar junto con ella.

-¡Kaito! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Kiako desde su asiento, siguiendo a su hermano y Meiko con la mirada- Gakupo hay que seguirlos, debemos saber que… ¡Gakupo!-

El de cabello morado se encontraba besando profundamente al joven de cabello bicolor.

-¡Oh no! ¡A este novio no me lo vas a quitar!-

Mientras tanto, Meiko y Kaito habían subido al autobús. Kaito aturdido por lo que acaba de ocurrir, deseaba aclarar todas sus dudas.

-¿Qué fue eso, Meiko?-

La joven suspiró, para luego mirarle.

-Ayame Ensei, mi novio a los trece años, creí que te había quedado claro-

-Si, pero lo que no entiendo es porque fue a pelear conmigo, y peor aun… no entiendo porque explotó y sonó esa canción-

-No explotó, solo se desvaneció al ser derrotado, en realidad debe estar en casa lamentándose por haber sido derrotado, y aquella canción era Under The Darkness… la canción que me dedico cuando éramos novios-

-Bien… me alegra oír eso, pero… ¿Por qué peleó contra mí?-

-Para salir conmigo, debes derrotar a mis 7 malvados ex novios-

-Entonces debo pelear...-

-Derrotar-

-¿Derrotar a tus 7 malvados ex novios?-

-Básicamente-

Kaito intentó hacer que todas las ideas tuvieran sentido en su cabeza, obteniendo un resultado inesperado.

-Entonces… ¿Ya somos novios?-

-Creo que si-

-¿Entonces podemos besarnos?-

Meiko sonrió.

-Claro que si- y dicho esto, unió sus labios con el peliazul.

Después de haber acompañado a su ahora novia a su casa, Kaito caminaba de regreso a la suya. Encontrándose con que Gakupo ya estaba dentro.

-¡No me vas a creer! ¡Pero Meiko y yo ya somos novios!-

-No sé porque no me sorprende que acabas de tener una pelea con un completo desconocido que explotó y dejó atrás una melodía y tú estés emocionado porque tienes una novia…-

-¡Si! ¿No es genial?-

-Claro… ¿Te suena el nombre de Miku?-

La sonrisa del peliazul desapareció al instante, a lo que Gakupo negó con desaprobación.

-Eres un asco… así que si tienes un poco de decencia la terminaras mañana mismo y aun así seguirás dando asco, ya que lastimaras a una joven tan dulce…-

-Joder Gakupo… tú si sabes cómo arruinarme la felicidad…-

-Es mi trabajo ser tu voz de la razón-

_**Dejen sus reviews! n/n muchas gracias por comentar, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo aun mas =D! muchos abrazos a quienes leen y abrazos y besos a quienes comentan!**_

_**Chao!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Scott Pilgrim Vs the World es una historia original, en la que he basado mi historia sin fines de lucro, cualquier trama es perteneciente a su respectivo autor._

_Los personajes de Vocaloid, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

**Kaito Shion Vs The World**

-ABCDeath es la banda más genial que existe-

Miku y Kaito se encontraban en la tienda de discos. La chica revisaba todos los álbumes de su banda favorita.

-La escucho desde que salió, pienso que Luka es la mujer más hermosa del mundo del espectáculo-

-No es tan hermosa si me lo preguntas, ¿Podríamos hablar de otra banda? No se… ¿otra cosa que te agrade?-

-¿No te gusta ABCDeath?-

El peliazul no respondió, solo continuo viendo otros discos. La joven no quiso insistir más, pues le había dado la impresión de que existía algo personal entre su banda favorita y Kaito.

-Por cierto… no me has dicho nada de la chaqueta verde, la compre… justo como me lo sugeriste-

La joven le sonrió alegremente, dando una vuelta para que el peliazul pudiese apreciar mejor la chaqueta. El solo sonrió y la miro… necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado para decírselo, y debía ser rápido.

-Luce muy linda en ti, te lo dije-

-Kaito, tengo algo que decirte…-

La joven miraba fijamente al peliazul, el correspondió mirada.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo saliendo… pero aun así, todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos han sido valiosos para mí, no hay un solo día en el que no piense en ti… o no sienta deseos de estar contigo-

Kaito seguía escuchándole, con temor de lo que probablemente diría después.

-Estoy enamorada de ti-

La joven sonreía aun. Con una tranquilidad que le había provocado el haber confesado algo que se moría por decir. Kaito solo le miraba, teniendo en su mente las palabras de Miku y las de Gakupo. Debió haberlo dicho antes… pero no decirlo ahora sería mucho peor.

-Miku… yo creo que…-

-¿Si?-

-No funcionara-

-¿Cómo dices…?-

La sonrisa de Miku había desaparecido, lo cual le provocó un hueco en el estomago. Sin saber cómo, tuvo el valor de continuar.

-Tú y yo… no funcionara, lo mejor es… que terminemos aquí-

-Oh… entiendo-

El peliazul desvió la mirada un instante. Miku le veía con sus ojos perdidos, sin saber que decir o hacer. No sentía nada por dentro, solo se había perdido en aquellas palabras. Cuando Kaito volvió a dirigirle la mirada, una lágrima silenciosa recorría la mejilla de Miku, sin duda alguna, una imagen que jamás podría borrar.

Tomando el autobús de regreso a casa, Kaito observaba por la ventana. En cada reflejo de los cristales estaba ese rostro sonriente, pero esta vez sus ojos estaban perdidos y una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Prefirió cerrar los ojos fuertemente, tratando de lograr que aquellas imágenes se disiparan. Ya en la oscuridad, pudo ver solo una cosa: La castaña sonriéndole, lo cual le hizo sonreír también.

-¿Cómo te fue héroe?- le preguntó Gakupo desde recostado sobre el piso frente al televisor, con Taito sentado a su lado.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer….-

-Menos mal, eres basura ¿Nos puedes traer un vaso con jugo a mí y a Taito?-

El peliazul camino hasta la cocina para servir ambos vasos, observando al televisor.

-¿Qué rayos están viendo? ¿Películas de acción americanas?-

-Así es ¿No es genial? Big Al es todo un hombre de acción-

-¿Quién es el tal Big Al? – menciono el peliazul mientras se sentaba al lado de los dos jóvenes, entregándoles los vasos.

-Un actor de bastantes películas, Gakupo ha alquilado todas o la mayoría- menciono Taito con su reservada voz, bebiendo un poco de su vaso de jugo.

En el televisor, el susodicho se encontraba en una escena donde había que sacar personas de un edificio incendiándose. Se veía como el castaño sin ninguna clase de protección se internaba entre las llamas.

-A demás es un experto con la patineta, practicaba el deporte desde que tenía 15 años-

El peliazul seguía mirando el televisor, ahora el castaño había salido del edificio con un bulto sobre sus brazos que resultaba ser una niña, entregándosela a sus padres a la vez que recibía aplausos de los presentes.

-Perdona si te hice venir en horas de trabajo, pero me es difícil tener tiempo libre por la universidad…-

Ese mismo día, horas más tarde, Kiaiko había invitado a pasear al centro comercial, con intenciones de que le explicara mejor la situación.

-Descuida, no me molesta en lo absoluto, además no son horas de trabajo-

Ambas paseaban entre las tiendas. Buscando Kiaiko el momento adecuado para preguntar.

-Disculpa… ¿Podría yo saber que fue todo eso en el club?-

-Es demasiado simple en si… -

Después de una amplia explicación, Kiaiko impresionada siguió observando a la castaña.

-¿Eso te parece simple?-

-No simple de realizar, pero creo que si de comprender… ¿o no?-

La castaña le miro con una sonrisa, a lo que Kaiko no hizo más que sonreír nerviosamente. Si que la actual novia de su hermano era toda una calamidad. Después de empezar a caminar nuevamente, Kaiko comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto mientras la castaña no pudiese notarlo.

En casa, Gakupo miraba expectante el televisor, esperando en otra de las películas de Big Al, a que el mismo recibiera una lluvia de balas por parte de unos delincuentes que le tenían acorralado. Fue cuando el celular del peliazul sonó.

-¡Ahh! ¿Quieres pagar eso? ¿No ves que están a punto de matar a Big Al?-

-Solo es un mensaje de texto-

El peliazul abrió su celular, el mensaje provenía de su hermana.

_"Meiko es un poco extraña, no lo voy a negar, pero… siento que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonríes por alguien de esa manera, así que tienes mi aprobación"_

-¿Y desde cuando necesito tu aprobación? – murmuro para sí mismo el peliazul, para después sonreír.

Varios días después, en casa de Nigaito y Dell, era día de ensayo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Hoy no vendrá tu novia a animarte?-

-¿Miku? Ehm… Termine con ella-

-¿Terminaste con Miku?- pregunto Nigaito desde su asiento en el sofá

-Si, y quizás hoy les toque conocer a mi nueva novia-

Los otros presentes se miraron entre si, cuando el timbre se hizo sonar.

-¡Yo iré!-

Dijo en peliazul, y más rápido que un rayo fue a abrir la puerta, ahí estaba ella.

-Hola Kaito, ¿Listo para irnos?-

-Claro, solo quiero presentarte oficialmente con los de la banda, por favor pasa…-

Tomo la mano de la castaña, subiendo con ella hasta la habitación donde ensayaban.

-Todos, ella es Meiko…-

-¿Meiko?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Hola, un placer-

-¿Eres la chica por la que se provoco todo el alboroto del viernes?-

Meiko asintió, Dell y Nigaito intercambiaron miradas y Gumi solo observaba las manos entrelazadas de la pareja.

-Yo soy Dell, es un placer conocerte, el es mi compañero de casa Nigaito… y ella es…-

-Gumi, mucho gusto… Salí con Kaito en la preparatoria-

-¿En la preparatoria? Vaya… ¿Y qué tal?-

-Estupideces, cosas sin importancia… ¿Verdad Kaito?-

-Ah… si, eso creo- sonrió, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente- Bueno, debemos irnos, nos vemos después-

Ambos novios salieron de la habitación, a los que Dell se quito su guitarra y Nigaito desconecto los amplificadores. Gumi observaba a la puerta.

-Estúpido…- murmuró para sus adentros.

* * *

-Oye, me gusta esa canción-

En una vereda lejana a la ciudad, se encontraba un auto estacionado. Donde dos siluetas reposaban en el asiento inferior abrazados a medio vestir.

-Es buena canción-

-Cuando tengamos nuestra banda tocaremos esa canción, ¿Te parece?-

La peliverde le sonrió a su novio, abrazándose más a él.

-Me parece bien…- le sonrió, besándole la mejilla.

* * *

-¿Qué te vas?-

Gumi le miraba sin entender, a lo que Kaito suspiró. Sentados ambos sobre la banca de un parque.

-Mis papas quieren que nos cambiemos de ciudad… es por el trabajo de papa-

-Entiendo pero… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?-

Kaito se aproximo a la peliverde, besándole la frente para después abrazarla.

-Perdóname Gumi…-

La chica también le abrazó con fuerza. Tendría que resignarse a dejarlo partir.

* * *

-Gumi… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

La joven en su trabajo en el videoclub, se encontraba recargada al mostrador observando a la nada, a lo que su compañera le llamo la atención.

-Lo siento, me perdí un poco-

-Eso no te pasa a menudo, pero bueno… no puedes dejar a la gente esperando-

-Claro que no, lo lamento-

_**Espero que les haya gustado n_n muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews xD y si continuo los capitulos tan rapido es porque son cortos, traigo inspiracion y tengo mucho tiempo libre jejeje abrashos a todos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Scott Pilgrim Vs the World es una historia original, en la que he basado mi historia sin fines de lucro, cualquier trama es perteneciente a su respectivo autor._

_Los personajes de Vocaloid, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

**Kaito Shion Vs The World**

En casa de Meiko, sentados en la mesa de la cocina disfrutando de un poco de comida china, Meiko le sugería a su novio que buscara un empleo.

-¿En qué fue lo último que trabajaste?-

-Uhm… una empresa, pero no quiero un trabajo como ese de nuevo-

-¿Qué fue lo que estudiaste?-

-Mecatronica… pero en realidad no era una carrera que quisiera, prefiero dedicarme a mi carrera musical-

-Mecatronica es una buena carrera, podrías conseguir un buen trabajo con un muy buen sueldo-

-El trabajo consume tiempo, y no quiero que mi tiempo sea consumido-

La joven negó con desaprobación, para luego comer un poco de tallarines.

-Un día de estos te hare yo mismo de comer… ¡Es más! ¿Por qué no vas a mi departamento a cenar?-

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-

Ambos conservaron un poco de silencio mientras comían, cuando Kaito miro a su novia durante unos segundos, buscando algo entre su bolsillo.

-Eh… Meiko-

-¿Si?-

-Escribí una canción para ti- le entrego una hoja doblada que había obtenido de su bolsillo- Supongo que sabes leer notas… pero si gustas puedo cantarla para ti-

La joven abrió la hoja, comenzando a leer, meneando ligeramente la cabeza tarareando mentalmente el ritmo mientras leía la letra.

-Es… ¿un poco cursi no crees?-

-¿Tu lo crees? La escribí una noche que no podía dormir, las palabras fluían como agua… jeje- el joven sonrió, recordando- Es todo lo que siento por ti-

La joven doblo la hoja nuevamente.

-Me parece cursi, y tonta-

El peliazul suspiro, torciendo el labio comenzó a mover un poco su comida con los palillos.

-Supuse que dirías algo así, no pareces ese tipo de chica-

-¿Qué tipo de chica?-

-Ya sabes, de esas que adoran que les digan cosas dulces, les regalen cosas… les escriban cosas-

-Pareces saber mucho de mujeres-

-No en realidad- se encogió de hombros el peliazul.

La castaña se levanto de su asiento, caminando hasta la silla del peliazul le abrazo por la espalda.

-Entonces… ¿Qué clase de chica soy?-

-De las que son perfectamente imperfectas-

Meiko sonrió besándole la mejilla, a lo que después el joven giró su rostro hacia ella para besar sus labios.

-¿En una palabra?- preguntó la joven separando sus labios, mirándole profundamente.

-Única-

En la guarida de Gakupo y Kaito, Taito se encontraba tendido sobre la cama hojeando una revista, mientras Gakupo frente al ordenador, leía una de las tantas biografías escritas sobre Big Al.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en el tal Big Al?- preguntó el joven del parche sin dejar de hojear la revista.

-¿Por qué? Porque es ardiente-

El pelinegro alzo una ceja, dedicándole una mirada, a lo que el joven de cabello violeta le sonrió.

-No mas que tu, obviamente-

Taito giró los ojos, para continuar con su revista, mientras Gakupo siguió leyendo.

-No… puede ser-

El del parche volteó a ver al otro, quien impactado veía al monitor.

-¿Qué? ¿Leíste que tu Big Al es heterosexual? Que novedad…-

-Escucha esto… es un fragmento de la autobiografía que tiene Big Al es su página: _"… Desde mi infancia fui un chico solitario, no tuve una madre y mi padre siempre trabajando. Así fue como le encontré gusto a la patineta, aunque nunca necesite estar en compañía de alguien, existió una persona que fue mi primera y mejor amiga, su nombre era Meiko Sakine, quien seria después mi primer amor…"_

-Tal vez sea una coincidencia…-

-Seria una muy horrible coincidencia-

-Si… y quizás también lo sea que Big Al grabara en el centro de la ciudad, en una locación para una nueva película-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-

El del parche abrió su revista y le mostró al otro la pagina donde avisaba de la nueva participación de cine del actor americano Big Al.

-Creo que no es una coincidencia…- menciono el pelivioleta, tomando su celular marcando de inmediato.

El celular del peliazul sonó en su pantalón en el suelo, sin interés en responder, continuo amando a su Meiko entre las sabanas.

-No responde… - dijo Gakupo colgando el celular- ¿Crees que debamos ir a la grabación?-

-No-

-¡Entonces vayamos!-

Meiko y Kaito había comenzando a vestirse, una vez terminado bajaron a la cocina, el peliazul miraba a su novia inmensamente feliz.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica mientras se servía un poco de agua.

-Nada… solo estoy feliz-

La joven negó sonriendo, para después aproximarse y darle un corto beso en los labios.

Minutos más tarde, se encontraron fuera de la casa caminando entre la calle, con dirección al centro. Como un paseo nocturno, debido a que la noche aun era joven.

-¡Mira! Hay mucha gente junto al viejo museo-

-Parece…-

Caminaron acercándose un poco más, se trataba de una locación. Había dos remolques estacionados, cámaras, luces y personas yendo de un lugar hacia otro, parecía como si estuvieran a punto de empezar una toma.

Al fondo, casi en la entrada del museo, un par de maquillistas terminaban de arreglar al único e inigualable Big Al. Cuando lo localizaron con la mirada, Kaito pereció emocionarse, pero Meiko le miró con impresión.

-¡Vaya! Es Big Al, Gakupo rentó todas o la mayoría de sus películas… ¿Crees que quiera darme un autógrafo?-

-Yo…-

Estando no muy lejos, el director índico empezar la toma, a la que una persona con la pizarra exclamo:

-Escena del museo… Toma 1 ¡ACCION!-

-Pésimo lugar para esconderse… ni siquiera así podrán escapar de mí-

Big Al veía el edificio como si lo examinara, preguntándose cual sería la mejor forma de entrar, cuando volvió un poco su mirada para ver si por casualidad alguien estuviese detrás, la identifico entre la multitud que aguardaba silenciosa, y a su lado, un chico peliazul, que debía ser el.

-¡Tu!-

El director indicó corte de escena, mientras veían como Big Al señalaba hacia el publico. Kaito volteo hacia todos lados, buscando a quien posiblemente se refería Big Al.

-¡Te estoy hablando a ti Kaito Shion!-

-¿A mí? – menciono Kaito sorprendido, mientras el actor caminaba hacia el- ¡Oh! Mucho gusto, ¿Podrías darme tú…-

Antes de que pudiese terminar, Big Al le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le hizo caer al suelo.

-Auh… ¿Autógrafo?- menciono el joven tendido en el suelo, un poco aturdido.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? Parece buen chico- Mencionó el actor observando a Meiko, que lo veía sin saber cómo reaccionar, a la vez que con una enorme fuerza tomo a Kaito por las piernas, dando un par de vueltas le arrojo contra el museo-¡Boom!-

Kaito se estrello contra una pared un poco alta, cayendo sobre un colchón de seguridad, rodando sobre él hasta caer nuevamente al suelo casi inconsciente.

-Si hubieras respondido mi llamada, te habría puesto sobre aviso, te presento al segundo exnovio malvado de Meiko-

Gakupo había aparecido, ayudando a Kaito a levantarse. El se sacudió observando aterrado a su amigo.

-¿Y qué debo hacer ahora?-

-Big Al se conoce por ser un vendido, quizás si conversas con él y le ofreces dinero te deje en paz-

-¿Dinero? ¿De dónde?-

Big Al se dirigió nuevamente hacia Kaito, a lo que Gakupo se apartó un poco.

-Escucha, me agradas… pero me han pagado mucho dinero para seguir con esto-

-¿Te pagaron?...-

-Si, aunque puedo decirle a Hiyama que me venciste… si me das un poco de dinero a cambio-

-Si que eres un vendido…- una gotilla de sudor apareció en la frente del peliazul- Pero pues… no tengo dinero-

-Es una lástima-

Un nuevo puñetazo le hizo salir impulsado hacia uno de los remolques, al caer al suelo… a su lado pareció cayó una revista abierta, donde podía verse la foto del actor sobre una patineta. Big Al se aproximo de nueva cuenta, y antes de que pudiese golpearlo de nuevo el peliazul reacciono.

-¡Espera!... ¿Practicas patineta, verdad?-

-¿Qué se la practico? ¡Amigo! ¡La patineta es mi vida!-

-Entonces podrías hacer cualquier cosa… incluso… ¿Eso?-

El peliazul se puso de pie, señalando unas escaleras cuesta abajo próximas, las cuales tenían pasa manos a los lados, las escaleras se veían muy largas y la pendiente demasiado inclinada.

-No, está muy inclinado, es imposible-

-Oh… entonces, no puedes hacerlo- el peliazul desvió la mirada, rascándose la nuca.

Big Al miró esa actitud, y de un chasquido de dedos aparecieron dos personas cargando su patineta, entregándosela al actor.

-Mira y aprende hijo…-

El actor subió a su patineta, deslizándose a las escaleras dio un salto con ella… subiendo al pasamanos derecho comenzando a deslizarse cuesta abajo.

-Uhm… casi al final del recorrido, habrá alcanzado una velocidad de 180 km/h…-

Gakupo volvía aproximarse a su amigo, mientras veían como Big Al bajaba por la pendiente.

-Si, lo cual asegurara un…-

Escucharon un pequeño estallido al final de las escaleras, seguido de una melodía.

-Boom- terminó el peliazul, para luego sonreír.

_**Espero que les haya gustado.. y Neko.. pues... XD si a Gumi le sigue gustando Kaito, lo descubriran un poco mas adelante =D! besos a todos gracias por sus reviews n/n**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Scott Pilgrim Vs the World es una historia original, en la que he basado mi historia sin fines de lucro, cualquier trama es perteneciente a su respectivo autor._

_Los personajes de Vocaloid, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

**Kaito Shion Vs The World**

-Saliste con alguien famoso, ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho? ¿Y qué demonios fue esa canción?-

Kaito se encontraba recostado frente a la puerta de casa de Meiko junto con ella, después del conflicto entre él y Big Al, Meiko habían salido de camino hacia casa de la castaña.

-Cuando salimos no era famoso, fue mi mejor amigo durante un tiempo… decidimos empezar a salir pero no funciono, así que mejor seguimos siendo amigos, Y esa canción es I'm too sexy… un cover que hizo de un cantante famoso para una de sus campañas de publicidad-

-Eso sí que es vanidad… bueno, al menos puedo presumir que fui golpeado por una celebridad, jejeje-

-Me sorprende que lo veas con tanta naturalidad-

-Oye… la vida sin exnovios malvados no sería interesante-

La joven le miro, sonriendo levemente le acarició la mejilla, después acaricio su cabello.

-Tu cabello esta algo largo…-

-¿Largo?-

El joven, un poco nervioso se apartó un poco de la joven, revisándose el cabello con los dedos.

-¿Lo crees? Entonces quizás debería cortarlo- comentó un poco alterado, Meiko le miro un poco confundida.

-Kaito… solo dije que está un poco largo, pero se te ve bien-

-¿Enserio? Porque puedo cortarlo si quieres, digo… no sería la primera vez, una vez lo tuve tan corto que apenas se podía ver una ligera capa azul sobre mi cabeza-

El peliazul comenzó a reír nerviosamente, como si se tratara de un amargo recuerdo que él quisiera ver divertido, la castaña torció el labio, besándole nuevamente.

-Debo irme a dormir- Dijo una vez apartándose- ¿Prometes que harás el intento por conseguir un empleo?-

-Prometo hacer el intento…- mencionó el peliazul, un poco más tranquilo.

-Con eso me basta- tomó las mejillas de su novio, plantándole un beso más.

-Nos vemos después-

-Tenlo por seguro-

La joven entro a su casa, a lo que el joven peliazul emprendió camino hacia su hogar.

... Había cortado su cabello, todo porque la noche anterior ella se lo había dicho. Quizás ese era el motivo de su indiferencia. Fue ante ella mostrando su nuevo corte de cabello, pero ella solo pudo decir "Lo nuestro se acabo" Nunca había sentido tanto dolor y humillación junta…

-¡Prometo cambiar!-

Despertó, observo el reloj, era casi medio día. Después de haber acompañado a Meiko a su casa y regresado a su departamento, había tenido dificultad para dormir, conciliando el sueño hasta casi horas del amanecer, todo por aquel amargo recuerdo que hasta en sueños le perseguía.

Gakupo no había dormido ahí esa noche, seguramente había ido con Taito, estremeciéndose un poco al imaginar ciertas escenas de su amigo y el del parche. Fue cuando el teléfono a su lado sonó.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Kaito? ¿Eres tú? Vaya… yo que planeaba escuchar a Gakupo… ¿Sabes que solo hay un Gakupo Kamui en el directorio telefónico?-

Al escuchar esa voz del otro lado del teléfono, se quedo sin habla. Debía ser que aun no despertaba de aquella pesadilla.

-¿Estas viviendo con Gakupo? ¿Eres su pareja ahora? ¿Te hiciste gay?-

El joven seguía sin mencionar palabra, perdido en la impresión.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?-

-Soñé contigo-

-¿Ah sí? Sabes, me alegra oír eso porque eso quiere decir…-

-Del día que me terminaste-

-Oh… de ese día… debí imaginármelo- guardo silencio varios segundos- Kaito, ¿Tu me odias?-

Kaito solo presiono el teléfono en su mano… aquella voz le traía tan malos recuerdos.

-Escucha, mi banda ira a tocar a tu ciudad… y como se que tu ahora tienes una banda, me alegraría mucho que ustedes nos abrieran el concierto, ¿Te agrada la idea?-

No mencionó palabra alguna.

-Bueno, hablare con Dell de todos modos… fue un gusto saludarte Kaito, nos vemos-

La chica del otro lado del teléfono cortó. Kaito dejo caer el teléfono y se dejo caer sobre la cama, con sus ojos abiertos como platos… observando el techo, perdido.

-Kaito, ya llegue- horas más tarde, Gakupo aparecía en la puerta llevando una bolsa con comida- Como supuse estarías recostado aun, te traje algo de comer…-

El pelivioleta se quedo observando a su amigo, notando que estaba recostado observando al techo perdido… sabia que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué ocurre…? ¿Problemas con Meiko?-

-Luka…-

-Mierda-

Gakupo dejo de inmediato la comida sobre la barra, dirigiéndose velozmente a su amigo, levantándolo por los hombros.

-¿Esa zorra se atrevió a llamarte?-

El joven asintió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, después cerró sus ojos fuertemente… como si tratara de olvidar.

* * *

-Mucho gusto, soy Megurine Luka, pero llámame Megu…-

-Un placer, me llamo Kaito Shion-

El joven de cabello azul que caía un poco más debajo de sus hombros, se presentaba con una chica de cabello rosado sujetado en una trenza de cabello sobre sus hombros. Era su primer día de universidad y ella le había pedido permiso para sentarse a su lado en el almuerzo.

* * *

-Tengo problemas con las matemáticas, no son lo mío…-

-Debiste entrar a estudiar letras entonces-

Ambos jóvenes universitarios se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol en el jardín de la universidad, estudiando un poco.

-Créeme que prefiero las matemáticas a esos locos poetas y sus locos escritos-

Comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo… deteniéndose mirándose mutuamente, aproximándose el uno al otro hasta unir sus labios y besarse delicadamente.

* * *

-Escuche que Dell quiere formar una banda… ¿No sería genial que estuviéramos los dos juntos?-

-En realidad la idea de la banda fue mía, planeaba formar una en la preparatoria pero después me mude aquí-

-Sea como sea me parece una genial idea, compartir una banda con mi novio sería perfecto para mi… así podrías escribirme un par de canciones-

-¿Yo? Pero si tú eres la que estudia letras….-

La joven le saco la lengua a su novio traviesamente, el cual después le beso tiernamente.

* * *

-Megu, espera-

El peliazul perseguía a su novia por los pasillos de la universidad, deteniéndose esta al fin permitiéndole alcanzarla.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al ensayo de la banda? Últimamente has faltado demasiado-

-Siento que tu banda ya no es cosa para mi…-

-Megu…-

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme Megu?- le interrumpió la joven- Llámame Luka… ese es mi nombre- La joven se dio cuenta que había sonado un poco ruda, debido a la expresión de preocupación del peliazul- Lo siento Kaito... –menciono tomándole de la mano- Pero creo que yo en la banda ya no funcionaria…-

-Entiendo… pero tranquilízate un poco ¿si? – le sonrió el peliazul.

* * *

En la habitación de la pelirosa, ella y su novio se encontraban abrazados besándose contra la pared.

-Tu cabello está muy largo…- mencionó Luka, para después volver a besarle.

-Te amo Luka- murmuró el peliazul entre el beso.

Luka se apartó, como si aquellas palabras fuesen un repelente. Kaito apunto de preguntarle si ocurría algo se hizo escuchar el teléfono. Luka no se movió, solo dirigió su mirada hacia el teléfono.

-_Soy Luka… Deja tu mensaje después del tono_-

-_Hola princesa…. Escuche los demo que me enviaste y me fascina como cantas. En fin, no podre verte este fin de semana porque debo regresar a la facultad por unos pendientes, pero iré a buscarte el martes, conozco un ideal para pasarla muy bien en la noche. Cuídate_-

-Luka… ¿Me estas engañando?-

La joven dirigió su mirada hacia el peliazul nuevamente, el cual le miraba confundido y un poco decepcionado.

-Démonos un tiempo, Kaito -

* * *

Luka caminaba fuera del campus con un par de papeles en sus manos, el peliazul apareció frente a ella, feliz de encontrarle.

-Hola Luka… Mira, corte mi cabello- dijo señalándose su cabeza, habiendo dejado una muy corta capa de cabello azul sobre esta- ¿Vez? ya no está largo…-dirigió su atención hacia los papeles que llevaba la joven en sus manos- ¿Qué es eso?-

-Mis documentos… dejare la universidad-

-¿Pero qué?... –

-Encontré otro camino para mí-

-¿A dónde vas? Es decir… para acompañarte o saber ahora dónde vas a vivir-

-Lo nuestro se acabo-

La joven comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo al peliazul. El cual, sin aun entender las palabras en su cabeza, comenzando a sentir una punzada en el corazón se giró.

-¡Pero Megu…! ¡Luka!-

Luka no se detuvo, continuo su camino hasta perderse de vista.

_**Un poco del pasado de Kaito... =)... Cuando se mudo y entro a la universidad, y su trauma con las mujeres XD... jejejeje espero que sigan leyendo y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews n_n!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Scott Pilgrim Vs the World es una historia original, en la que he basado mi historia sin fines de lucro, cualquier trama es perteneciente a su respectivo autor._

_Los personajes de Vocaloid, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

**Kaito Shion Vs The World**

-¿Abrir para ABCDeath? ¡Es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a nuestra banda!-

Dell se encontraba muy emocionado desde que Luka le había llamado para hacerle la invitación, Nigaito tachaba la fecha en un calendario, mientras Kaito se encontraba completamente ido abrazando su bajo y Gumi lo miraba.

-Quizás no deberíamos hacerlo-

-¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando verdad? Es una gran oportunidad para nosotros-

-A Kaito no parece agradarle la idea…-

Todos los presentes observaron al peliazul, quien al sentir las miradas reaccionó.

-Tranquila Gumi, podre con esto, además es por el bien de la banda-

El peliazul sonrió lo más convencido que pudo, a lo que Dell agradeció pero Gumi tenía sus dudas.

-Entonces saliste con la que ahora es la vocalista de ABCDeath…-

Meiko y Kaito caminaban tomados de la mano por la calle, la castaña volvía del trabajo, por ello el peliazul cargaba sus patines.

-Si, bueno cuando la conocí no era famosa ni nada por el estilo, de hecho es una relación que me dejo muy marcado, y hubiese agradecido jamar haberla conocido-

-¿Tan malo fue?-

-Si… me engañó con un tal Leon-

-Yo salí una vez con un Leon-

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al departamento de Kaito y Gakupo, el último no se encontraba por petición (exigencia) del peliazul, sería el día que prepararía la cena para Meiko. La castaña aguardo sentada en una silla frente a la barra mientras veía cocinar al peliazul.

-¿Es necesario que uses el mandil? – pregunto la joven al ver como el peliazul iba de lado a lado con el mandil de cocina blanco atado al cuerpo.

-Le da un toque personal – guiñó un ojo el peliazul, a lo que la joven sonrió- Espero que te guste…-

El peliazul sirvió la comida, sentándose junto a su novia. La joven probó el primer bocado.

-No está nada mal… ¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar?-

-Practicando nada más, era muy costoso estar yendo por comida rápida o a restaurantes, así que decidí aprender a cocinar-

-Pues lo haces muy bien ¿y esta que receta es?-

-Es una receta que invente un día combinando varias cosas… ¿Te gusta?-

-Mucho en realidad- le sonrió la castaña, a lo que el peliazul también sonrió.

-De postre tengo un poco de pastel… me gustaría que el frio terminara para poderme comprar de nuevo mi helado- mencionó melancólico el peliazul, suspirando.

-¿Te gusta mucho el helado?-

-Muchísimo- agregó- Soy capaz de comerme dos botes yo solo en un día…-

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas calorías tiene un bote de helado?...-

-¿Cómo? ¿El helado engorda?- preguntó sorprendido, a lo que la castaña alzo la ceja.

-Por supuesto que si-

-¡No puede ser!-

Momentos más tarde, los jóvenes estaban tirados en el piso del departamento, observando el techo.

-Entonces… ¿tocaras en el concierto de ABCDeath?-

El joven se sorprendió de la repentina pregunta de su novia, y después de unos milisegundos de reflexionar, le respondió.

-Si-

La castaña se volteó hacia el mirándole, el peliazul hizo lo mismo.

-Pero quiero que estés ahí…-

-¿Por qué?-

Kaito tomó una de las manos de su novia cariñosamente, sonriéndole con ternura.

-Para recordar cada momento, que Luka es mi pasado y tu mi presente-

-Kaito…- sonrió levemente- Eres un cursi…-

-Lo sé-

Pasaron varios días de intenso ensayo, Dell les llamaba a su casa todos los días, ensayando hasta la madrugada, y en algunas ocasiones tanto Gumi como Kaito debieron pasar la noche ahí, y todo era porque el gran día para la banda estaba próximo, y parecían estar preparados… sin embargo, Kaito aun tenía dudas de realmente estarlo, psicológicamente hablando.

Midnight's song era sin duda el club más prestigiado de la ciudad, la entrada era costosa y las bebidas dentro de precio excesivo, aun así era demasiado popular, y como aquel día la famosa banda iba a tocar, el sitio estaba repleto, lo cual no ayudo mucho al nerviosismo de Dell.

-¿Ya vieron cuanta gente hay?... ¡no podre soportarlo!-

-No vienen por nosotros, vienen por la banda de esa odiosa de Luka…-

Como siempre, tras bambalinas, los 3 miembros de Fuck Rain-bow esperaban su turno para ser llamados, a diferencia de la vez anterior, Nigaito no se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿Acaso no nos ayudara con el cableado?- preguntó el peliazul cuando su hora de entrar al escenario estaba próxima.

-Supongo que está esperando a Miku en la puerta, necesita permiso especial para entrar debido a ser menor de edad-

-¿Miku?-

Dell volteó a ver a Kaito, el cual se encontraba confundido.

-Oh si… Nigaito lleva saliendo con tu ex novia casi una semana…. ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba-

-Tienen 5 minutos- mencionó un hombre asomándose por la cortina del escenario, a lo que Dell tuvo que ahogar un grito. Fue cuando el peliverde hizo su aparición.

-Lamento la tardanza, enseguida conectare todo-

El joven se adelantó al escenario, en pocos minutos el resto de la banda había subido al escenario después de ser presentados. Nigaito regresó tras bambalinas.

-¡NOSOTROS SOMOS FUCK RAIN-BOW! ¡Y ESTO ROCKEA MAS O MENOS ASI!-

Comenzaron con una de sus mejores melodías, la cual pareció agradarle al público. No muy lejos del escenario observaban la novia y el mejor amigo de Kaito.

-No está nada mal- comentó Gakupo cruzando los brazos – Kaito no luce tan alterado como pensé que estaría-

Meiko sonrió, observando hacia el escenario como el peliazul se dedicaba a su música en entrega total, definitivamente tenían eso en común… sin embargo, a ella le había faltado valor.

Después de cinco de sus mejores canciones, Fuck-Rainbow agradeció al público y bajo del escenario seguidos de aplausos y gritos de exigencias de que ABCDeath apareciera de inmediato.

-Muy bien chicos, creo que las presentaciones en público van mejorando-

Nigaito les sonrió una vez que el grupo bajo del escenario, junto a él se encontraba Miku… quien dedico una fugaz mirada al peliazul.

-¡Lo sé! Espero que esto nos ayude a conseguir más presentaciones-

-Bueno, yo quiero irme- mencionó Gumi- ¿Planean quedarse?-

-Yo si, ABCDeath es la banda favorita de Miku… de hecho debemos irnos a buscar lugares-

-Claro cielo… los veré después chicos- mencionó aferrándose al brazo del peliverde, el cual camino junto con ella hacia los lugares.

-¿Dell? ¿Kaito?-

-Definitivamente me quedo, Haku se encuentra por ahí… me parece que quiere saludar a Luka después del show, tiene mucho tiempo sin verla-

-Y supongo que tu vas a quedarte- dijo mirando al peliazul, el cual asintió con la cabeza- Bueno los veré después… suerte-

Dicho esto la joven peliverde se retiro, los otros dos entraron a la zona del publico buscando a sus respectivos objetivos, que por suerte, se encontraban las dos juntas con Gakupo.

El escenario se oscureció, escuchándose la voz del anunciador.

-Presentando esta noche, Midnigth's song… a la famosa banda… ABCDeath!-

El escenario se lleno de humo, la cual se disipó poco a poco, encendiéndose unas luces coloridas sobre el escenario que brindaban una vista espectacular del mismo, el público se lleno de aplausos al poderse notar que el baterista, bajista y guitarrista se encontraban en posición.

-_Just be Friends_…-

Comenzó a cantar la pelirrosa, que hizo su aparición en el escenario con un ajustado vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía su largo cabello sujetado en una coleta alta de lado con un enorme moño negro decorándole, botas góticas de alto tacón con las que parecía imposible caminar… Todos aplaudieron estruendosamente ante su aparición, Kaito solo pudo mirarla un segundo, para después bajar la mirada… Meiko le tomo de la mano.

-Podemos irnos si quieres…-

-El bajista es el tal Leon…-

Meiko regresó la vista hacia el escenario, abriendo los ojos como platos de la impresión.

Después de la sorprendente actuación de la famosa banda, el dueño del salón anunció a los miembros de Fuck-Rainbow que los chicos de ABCDeath deseaban verlos, así que los hizo pasar a una elegante habitación que se encontraba detrás del escenario.

Miku y Nigaito que habían entrado junto con Dell y Kaito se encontraban sentados sobre unas sillas un poco apartados, Miku no cabía en su emoción por encontrarse a pocos metros de su banda favorita. Había dos largos sillones uno frente al otro, en medio de estos había una mesa en la que habían varios vasos de bebida. En uno de los sofá, se encontraban sentados los miembros de ABCDeath, a excepción del guitarrista que se había tenido que retirar por problemas personales, Leon el guitarrista y Teto la baterista, en medio de ambos se encontraba la vocalista, en el sillón de enfrente se encontraban Kaito y Dell, con Meiko sentada junto a su novia y Haku junto a su hermano.

-Tiempo sin verte, Kaito… Haku… y gracias por aceptar mi invitación a tocar Dell- el albino sonrió cuando hablo la pelirrosa.

-Hola Meiko…-

-Leon-

El rubio sentado al lado de Luka miraba con sus brazos cruzados hacia la castaña, a lo que Kaito observo sin entender, cuadrando en su mente la respuesta, suspiro. Leon era su ex novio.

-Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte Meiko…- mencionó Luka, sonriéndole levemente- Eres más bonita de lo que imagine, no sé si Kaito ya te conto de lo nuestro-

-Lo hizo-

Miku se sorprendió al escuchar eso… y su expresión se admiración se convirtió en una confusa. ¿Su ex novio fue novio de su diva de la música preferida?

-Sin rencores… ¿verdad?- la pelirrosa sonrió-

Kaito desvió la mirada, suspirando… lo cual fue notado con Miku, esa mujer… seguramente le había causado mucho dolor.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Kaito?-

La voz de Miku llamo la atención de todos, quienes voltearon a mirarla.

-¿Disculpa…?-

-¿Eres idiota?... Te pregunte si le hiciste algo a Kaito-

La joven sonrió de forma arrogante, la admiración de Miku había desaparecido y ahora le miraba con una expresión seria.

-¿Y tú quien eres para preguntar eso?-

Kaito y el resto de los presentes observaban a la chica de las enormes coletas, la cual con ojos llorosos… razono que en ese momento, no era nadie….

-¡Yo bese los labios que te besaron!-

La joven dio media vuelta, y corriendo salió de aquella habitación seguida por Nigaito, Luka dejo escapar una leve risa, regresando la mirada hacia el peliazul.

-Tú y Leon tienen un asunto pendiente… Pero ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te rindes? Nunca podrás vencerlo… -

Kaito se puso de pie, al igual que Leon.

-Deberías resignarte a dejar a Meiko…-

-Nunca-

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo =) muchas gracias por leer n_n y muchas mas gracias por sus reviews n/n**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Scott Pilgrim Vs the World es una historia original, en la que he basado mi historia sin fines de lucro, cualquier trama es perteneciente a su respectivo autor._

_Los personajes de Vocaloid, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

**Kaito Shion Vs The World**

-Salgamos afuera y arreglemos esto de una vez-

Leon sonrió ante la petición del peliazul.

-No peleare tan fácil contigo, si es lo que piensas- El joven negó con desaprobación- Nuestra batalla será diferente-

-¿Cómo será?-

-Eso lo he decidido yo- se levantó Luka- Tendremos una batalla de canto… Leon y yo, contra Meiko y tú, si ganan… ganas el derecho a pelear con Leon-

-Me parece ilógico… ¿Qué sentido tendría la batalla de canto?-

-Quiero estar segura de que vale la pena que pelees por ella, y si ella está dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por ti-

Luka miró a Meiko, quien se puso de pie también, observando fijamente a la pelirrosa.

-Sera aquí, mañana a las 8 de la noche… decidiremos por suerte quien cantara primero-

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, sintiéndose una fuerte tensión entre los cuatro que se encontraban de pie, Luka de forma arrogante comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, seguida de Leon y después por Teto.

En casa de Meiko, Kaito tenía regadas hojas por todas partes, que continúan partituras y letras de canciones, aun no estaba muy seguro de cual elegiría. Meiko sin embargo, parecía estar más preocupada en sus propios asuntos, sentada en uno de los sillones observando lo que el otro hacia.

-No puedo decidirme ¿Tu tienes alguna idea?-

-En lo absoluto, y siento que no tiene caso-

-¿Pero qué dices? Aun tenemos tiempo y…-

-No cantaré Kaito-

La joven dio su ultimátum, observando hacia otro lado… el peliazul se puso de pie, mirándole se aproximo a ella, hasta inclinarse quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Es mi única forma de pelear con Leon… y así tu y yo podremos seguir juntos-

-Quizás no sea lo mejor-

Kaito se apartó, tratando de dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, Meiko seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que no tiene caso…. No cantare-

El joven cerró los ojos… suspirando, había cosas que quería decir desde hacía mucho tiempo… y era hora de dejarlas salir.

-Todo este tiempo, he soportado esta situación, y sin hacerte ninguna pregunta que pueda incomodarte… y si lo he aguantado, es por una razón… que estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ti, la pregunta es… ¿Estas tu dispuesta a hacer al menos algo por mi?-

La castaña no respondió, continuo observando a la nada.

-Pase lo que pase, yo estaré ahí mañana, le demostrare a Luka que no seré mas aplastado por su recuerdo, a ella y a Leon… y a todos los presentes, les demostrare…-

La joven volteó a mirarlo, y el peliazul abriendo sus ojos cruzó su mirada con la de ella también.

-Les demostraré que te amo-

La noche siguiente llegó, los conocidos del peliazul se encontraban sentados en una mesa con vista al escenario. Kaito se encontraba detrás de bambalinas, viendo el reloj… era inmensamente tarde y no había señales de la castaña, al parecer realmente se había mantenido firme en la decisión de no ir. Esto provocó una punzada en el corazón del peliazul, Meiko… su amada e idolatrada Meiko, pensaba que aquello no tendría caso ya, y había desistido.

-Vaya vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-

Luka hizo su aparición, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con un antifaz que hacia juego, llevaba su cabello rosado suelto sobre sus hombros, observando alrededor, sonriendo.

-Al parecer, tu amada Meiko no ha llegado…-

Kaito desvió la mirada.

-Y por tu expresión, apostaría a que no se va a presentar… Qué triste, entonces ¿A qué has venido?-

-Es algo que no entenderías-

-Ponme a prueba-

La pelirrosa le sonrió, cruzando los brazos.

-Vine por el amor que le tengo a Meiko, porque estoy dispuesto todo por ella… pero claro, hablo de amor… una palabra que tu no entiendes-

Luka dejo de sonreír, mirándole severamente.

-¡Por supuesto que la entiendo! Leon y yo estamos muy enamorados- dijo esto en un tono como si tratara de convencerse más a si misma que al peliazul- Nos conocemos desde niños… amor de la infancia, pero después sus padres lo llevaron lejos, y no pude volverlo a ver hasta…-

-Hasta la universidad, donde te encontrabas ya saliendo conmigo-

-Así es-

-Debiste decírmelo Luka, lo hubiera entendido si él hubiera sido tu verdadero amor… pero por lo que hiciste, no me queda duda de que no sentías algo tan fuerte por él, pues nos engañaste a ambos-

-No quería lastimarte-

-¿Y acaso de esa forma lo evitaste?-

La joven no respondió.

-Llego la hora… y Meiko no aparece, así que…-

-Sera mejor que saques una moneda-

La castaña apareció caminando a paso firme, llevando un vestido negro sin mangas ni tirantes que hacía resaltar sus atributos, Kaito sonrió infinitamente al verla llegar, Luka bufó.

-¿Cara o Cruz?-

-Cara- mencionaron Kaito y Meiko al unísono.

La pelirrosa arrojo una moneda que llevaba entre sus dedos, dejándola girar unos segundos en el aire la atrapo con su mano, mostrándoles a ambos el resultado al instante.

-Cara- sonrió maliciosamente, para después cerrar su mano y comenzar a caminar- Suerte a los dos… la necesitaran…-

Kaito observo a Meiko, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mencionar palabra, la castaña lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta el escenario, ahí había dos micrófonos de pie, y frente a uno de estos un bajo. El público aplaudió al verlos entrar a ambos, y tomar posiciones.

-Colócate el bajo…- ordenó Meiko, colocándose frente a uno de los micrófonos.

-Pero Meiko… ni siquiera sé que…-

Antes de que el peliazul pudiese terminar, la joven sacó de entre sus ropas una hoja de papel doblada, entregándosela a Kaito, el cual la abrió de inmediato y leyó fugazmente.

-Pero esto es…-

-Comienza a tocar… ¡ahora!-

El peliazul sin esperar un segundo mas, tomo el bajo colgándoselo y colocándose frente al otro micrófono. Seria ritmo insuficiente con solo un bajo como instrumento, pero sin duda sería mejor que cantar a capela… Comenzando a mover sus dedos, entonó la melodía.

-_Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru, __itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou__… __watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari__, __anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa…- _comenzó a cantar el peliazul, a la vez que tocaba el bajo… no podía evitar el nerviosismo, y se preguntaba si su novia se sentía igual.

-Karamiau yubi hodoite… kuchibiru kara shitaeto, yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara… moeagaruno-

Kaito estuvo a punto de perder la concentración con su instrumento, al escuchar la bella voz de su Meiko cantar por primera vez… tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios pegados al micrófono… lucia nerviosa, pero sublime, una imagen que seguramente jamás podría borrar.

-Dakiyosete hoshii… tashikamete hoshii… machigai nado naindato, omowasete… kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii… Miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino-

Ambos cantaron aquella estrofa al mismo tiempo, impactando un poco al publico al ver como ambas voces pronunciaban cada palabra al mismo tiempo, unidos en una sola voz.

Desde su asiento, Gakupo comentaba que le parecía imposible que Kaito tuviera esa voz, Haku reprendía a Dell por no dejar que Kaito cantara antes y Kaiko solo buscaba con la mirada donde se había metido Luka.

La pelirrosa observaba al escenario tras bambalinas, comenzando a sentirse furiosa, no solo porque aquellos dos estaban haciendo un trabajo mucho mejor del que ella se imaginaba, si no porque las palabras de Kaito resonaban en su cabeza.

"_Hablo de amor… una palabra que tu no entiendes_"

-Claro que la entiendo- murmuro para sí misma- Leon y yo nos hemos amado desde siempre… ¡y no seremos derrotados por ustedes!-

Después volteó alrededor, y se percató de que su adorado Leon aun no hacia acto de presencia… lo cual comenzaba a impacientarla, pues le había dicho que solo tomaría una bebida.

El espectáculo del peliazul y la castaña continuo hasta el final… donde Meiko cerró la canción con una armoniosa entonación. Una vez finalizada… ambos se miraron mutuamente mientras los aplausos se hicieron presentes.

Ambos salieron del escenario para ir tras bambalinas, donde se encontraron con una Luka que aplaudía lentamente, mirándole con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Felicidades… fue un buen trabajo, lástima que no será suficiente-

-¿Dónde está Leon?- preguntó Kaito.

-No debe tardar, dijo que bebería un trago antes de subir…-

-Luka…-

Esta vez fue Meiko quien la llamó, la pelirrosa volteo a mirarla con una expresión de superioridad.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Leon no vendrá-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Luka haciendo caso omiso, riendo- Leon claro que vendrá… acabo de llamarlo por celular y me dijo que solo se encontraba tomando un trago…-

-No vendrá…-

Luka borró su sonrisa, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

-¡Claro que vendrá!... ¡El me ama a mí y solo a mí! ¡Y el haría cualquier cosa por mi!... Cuando nos reencontramos, me escribió una canción… en la cual me decía lo mucho que me amaba, lo que deseaba estar conmigo y lo que quería que fuera nuestro futuro…-

-¿Cómo se llama esa canción?... ¿La canción de Luka? Es curioso, porque cuando Leon era mi novio… hace exactamente 4 años, me escribió una que decía algo muy similar a lo que describes, pero llevaba por título "La canción de Meiko"-

Luka abrió sus ojos de par en par… dando a entender que Meiko había acertado. Kaito las observaba a ambas aun sin intervenir.

-No es posible… porque… hace 4 años…-

-Si, hace 4 años tu ya eras novia de Leon… - Los ojos de Luka se cristalizaron- Así es Luka, Leon te engaño conmigo…-

-¡Mientes!-

-No es así, Leon y yo nos conocimos en una audición para una escuela de canto… yo no fui aceptada, pero el si… y prometió ayudarme a entrar al año siguiente, fue así como nos hicimos pareja alrededor de 6 meses…-

-No… ¡no es cierto! Lo tuyo con Leon ¡fue algo sin importancia!-

-Lo sé… pero lo mismo fue contigo, debido a que… Leon solo se ama a si mismo-

-¡Cállate!-

Luka se encontraba completamente alterada, conteniendo las lagrimas logro tranquilizarse un poco… dando un largo suspiro.

-Leon me ama a mi… lo sé… y vendrá a cantar conmigo, y demostraremos que nuestro amor es más fuerte que el suyo-

Kaito observó a Luka con algo de lastima, al igual que Meiko.

-El está afuera… esperando a Kaito para pelear y terminar esto de una vez… tiene un poco de prisa por marcharse-

Fue así como Luka salió de aquel lugar, seguida por la pareja… Leon se encontraba ahí de pie, observando a la luna.

-¡Leon! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- preguntó Luka, a lo que el rubio volteo a mirarla.

-No cantaré Luka…solo finalizare lo que se me ha propuesto, y eso es el asunto con Kaito Shion…-

-Pero… pero… ¡Tu no puedes hacerme esto! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Ayer ensayamos la canción hasta el cansancio! ¡Prometiste que cantarías conmigo! ¡Les daríamos una lección!-

-¡Basta Luka!-

-¡Dijiste que me amabas! ¿Por qué me humillas de esta manera? ¡Estas dejándome quedar como una idiota frente a esa estúpida y Kaito!-

Meiko y Kaito solo observaban a una distancia considerable, no era recomendable intervenir. El rubio permaneció en silencio, observando a la pelirrosa.

-¡Dime algo! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Yo te amo! ¡Tu me am…!-

-Teto está embarazada…- interrumpió el rubio.

-¿Y a mí que me importa que ella este…?-

La joven se detuvo en seco, cubriéndose los labios horrorizada… Kaito y Meiko se miraron entre si. Leon solo suspiro.

-¡IMBECIL!-

La pelirrosa le volteó a rubio el rostro de una bofetada, para después desaparecer corriendo velozmente hacia la calle… el rubio se sobó la mejilla, observando cómo se alejaba la joven.

-Podrías… ¿terminar con esto por favor?-

El rubio se dirigió a Kaito, mirándole… por su expresión, Leon solo quería salir de ahí e ir a enfrentar algo mucho mayor que le vendría después, Kaito solo alzó su puño propinándole un golpe directo en el rostro, lo cual origino que este desapareciera dejando atrás aquella melodía.

-¿Esa es la canción de Meiko?-

-Si…-

Los jóvenes se tomaron de la mano, caminando a casa de la castaña, había sido un día muy largo.

-Meiko… en el escenario…-

-¿Qué pasa…?-

-Bueno… la canción-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Es la que escribí… no puedo creer que… te la aprendieras, y hayas decidido cantarla, si tu misma me dijiste que…-

La joven se detuvo, lo que provocó que el peliazul también se detuviera.

-Que haya dicho que era cursi y tonta…no quiere decir que no me gustara…-

El peliazul se aproximó a su novia, depositándole un delicado beso en sus labios.

-Te amo Meiko…-

-Y yo a ti… Kaito-

_**Algo mas largo de lo normal =) si les han quedado dudas, no se preocupen xD mas adelante se les aclararan... Muchas gracias por sus review n/n espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**_


End file.
